


Valentine

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February 14, and as usual, Bond has been away on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Bond arrived home at 2330, 14 February. Q was reading in bed. “There's something for you on the table.”

Bond shook the package, grinned, and opened it. Inside the wrapping, a box. Inside the box, tanzanite cufflinks.

"To match your eyes," said Q. “Unwise to have them inscribed, so there's a plain circle, to remind you that all I am is yours.”

Bond sat on the bed; leaned over and kissed him. “I couldn't get you anything... not even chocolates. It was all I could do to bring myself home in one piece.”

“The best gift of all,” murmured Q.


End file.
